¡Lo encontré!
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: AU: Era algo muy valioso, algo que pensó haber perdido hace mucho... pero es mejor nunca dejar de intentar encontrarlo de nuevo. PruHun


Tenía milenios sin escribir de mi besho OTP, no tengo perdón de los cielos, o mas bien no tengo tiempo Uu.

Pero esta vez escribí esto porque es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hijita :3 ¡feliz cumpleaños! Siento que al menos soy decente escribiendo mas que editando algo so, espero te guste, te quiero mucho x3.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, ni el albino sexy ni la húngara hermosa tampoco, buu.

**X**

Sus claras esmeraldas divisaban a la lejanía viendo sin mirar realmente, observó de nuevo al reloj que estaba sobre ella: 7:30 p.m… y ni rastro de su presencia ¡ni una misera señal de humo! Quizás fue su error también el no haber traído el móvil consigo, sin embargo era un tanto incomodo pues había decidido no llevar su bolso, el poco dinero que llevaba estaba estratégicamente escondido en unas de sus prendas de vestir… sin contar que aquél vestido era un tanto ajustado.

Se preguntaba como es que había acabado en aquella situación, después de todo ella no era precisamente honesta con sus sentimientos, sin embargo la noche anterior que el albino había llamado pidiéndole salir con él no pudo negarse… luego de que este le prometiera pagar todo, sin contar que estuvo rogando por al menos una hora entera, aunque los ruegos del germano terminaban siendo un tanto estúpidos –y divertidos- debido a que siempre sacaba a colación su gran genialidad.

- Gilbert pedazo de idiota, media hora de retraso ya, tsk –resopló tirando con quizás demasiada fuerza una piedra a la fuente frente a ella, podría parecer una fina dama sin embargo eso no quitaba que podría darle en cualquier momento una buena tunda a cualquiera.

Aunque en esos momentos solo quería partirle al trasero a cierto albino egocéntrico.

Se sobo las sienes por unos momentos antes de levantarse con desgano, en primer lugar ¿por qué lo seguía esperando? Se supone que debió haber llegado hace media hora y ella en condiciones normales ya se habría largado de allí; pero él le había dicho tantas veces, sin contar que sentía lastima ¿o era alguna otra cosa?

La morena se mordió el labio inferior para que luego una chispa retumbara en su cerebro ¿y si a ese cabeza de pollo le había pasado algo malo? Oh cielos… ¡y ella no tenía como comunicarse! En esos momentos empezó a sentirse un tanto débil; Gilbert podía ser un idiota pero era quién había cuidado de ella desde que eran pequeños, quién había soportado sus quejas cuando se sentía sola con cierta persona a la que amaba pero no parecía ser correspondida, el albino era en esencia y a pesar de todos sus problemas su _mejor amigo_.

Y ella no sabía donde estaba.

Podría estar en cualquier lugar.

Podría haberle pasado algo malo.

Sintió como si estuviera hecha de hielo ¿y ahora que demonios iba a hacer? Quizás correr a casa por su teléfono, en definitiva eso era lo mejor. Elizaveta empezó a correr hacia la línea de taxis mas cercana mientras maldecía su estupidez, es que cargar bolsos era tan molesto… pero debió haber llevado su teléfono al menos en su mano. Cuando estuvo a punto de abordar el vehículo sintió una mano sobre su hombro y una voz jadeante detrás de ella, inmediatamente su instinto le hizo darse la vuelta para encontrarse entonces con un chico corpulento, extremadamente blanco, con las mejillas rojas mientras respiraba con agitación como intentando recuperar el aliento.

Era ese grandísimo anormal, estaba a salvo.

En cierta forma se sintió aliviada… y por otro lado hervía en furia.

- ¡Lizzie! ¡El grandioso yo tuvo algunos contratiempos, pero ya estoy aquí! –termino de inspirar y por fin la observó con su típica sonrisa – quería hacer una entrada digna de mi, pero te vi aquí y corrí hasta ti y ya no se pudo kesesese.

- Porque correr si sabes ¿no? –suspiró mientras le indicaba al taxista que sus servicios ya no eran necesarios – ¿Dónde demonios estabas, idiota?

- Oye oye no me trates así, que si alguien grandioso se retrasa por algo es ¿no? – sonrió simplemente, mientras se colocaba a su lado –pues verás pasaron algunas cosas y… mejor sígueme, si no no entenderás.

- Beilschmidt, me dijiste que me llevarías a no sé donde y es por eso que ando vestida como me ves –se señaló a si misma, con un vestido negro de cóctel que remarcaba bastante bien su figura -¿A dónde se supone que me llevarás? Porque si no es un lugar elegante te asesinaré por haberme hecho vestir así

- No creas Lizzy no creas, ¡te ves sexy! No tanto como el grandioso yo pero sexy – con eso solo hizo que las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaran para luego recibir un no muy suave golpe en el ojo -¡oye, oye sin violencia que vengo en son de paz! Lo necesitaras créeme, pero primero debo mostrarte algo.

- … Bien, y que sea rápido, porque me debes un Gulash con vino exquisito, estas advertido

- Que bueno que no soy avaro –le guiñó un ojo mientras la llevaba por fin con calma a una banca a las afueras del restaurante, Elizaveta debía admitir que estaba intrigada, era la primera vez que las acciones del albino le parecían tan extravagantes.

Al menos con ella.

El albino entonces abrió una caja que estaba en sus manos – Lizzy ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos tu, Lud y yo en el sótano de mi casa?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Yo era el _hombre_ mas fuerte de los tres – la castaña sonrió con el recuerdo, mientras el albino negaba sin dejar de sonreír - ¿por qué?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la gargantilla que tu mamá te regalo y perdiste hace mucho tiempo, y que llorabas mucho por ella?

- … Si, la recuerdo, de hecho nunca supe donde se perdió, aunque juraba que fue en tu casa, o en la del idiota de Sadiq

- Pues en realidad nunca nadie además de nosotros iba al sótano además de nosotros –el albino suspiro y luego abrió la caja, la cual tenía una gargantilla dorada un tanto desgastada y cerrada por completa, la castaña cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras la miraba sin poder creerlo – Lud me hizo limpiar esa cosa la semana pasada porque quería invitar a unos amigos a jugar pool allí ¿y que crees?

- G-Gilbert, es…

- Sé que es lo único que tu madre te dejo, de hecho siempre la busque en casa pero… nunca se me ocurrió el sótano, tampoco pasábamos demasiado tiempo allí –tomo el collar en sus manos mientras se inclinaba a ponerlo en el cuello de su propietaria, mientras un leve sonrojó atravesaba sus mejillas - ¿no creo que sea muy tarde, cierto?

- … Eres un… un… tan idiota – la morena se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras este solo atinaba a sonrojarse más

- El grandioso yo no entiende si estás feliz o enajada conmigo Lizzy…

- Por eso eres idiota –se separó de él sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos –pero… gracias, en serio, no sabes lo que significa para mi

- Err… -el albino simplemente no sabía lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, miro hacia un lado rascándose la cabeza –b-bueno, mejor entramos por tu Gulash

- Y mi vino –rectificó sonriente, mientras se levantaba, antes de que su sensor de alerta se activara – Gilbert ¿abriste el collar?

- ¿Ah? No, no quise y Lud tampoco, esas cosas son delicadas y yo soy muy genialmente fuerte y podría…

- Entiendo, no sigas ya entendí – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro guiándolo al restaurante

Menos mal no lo había hecho, en un lado del colgante estaba la foto de su madre, en el otro una foto de ella y Gilbert, aun pequeños sonriendo de un lado a otro enterrados en lodo. Después de todo su madre había dicho que debía tener a una persona importante en aquél relicario.

… Y no pensaba cambiar esas fotos nunca en la vida.


End file.
